The Data and Information Core provides both print and data resources to CFDR affiliates. This core gives researchers easy access to relevant materials in support of their work and aids them in developing and completing projects. These services allow researchers to obtain materials quickly and to ensure the success of their projects. The primary goals are to facilitate research by supporting a small collection of printed material that includes reports not available in the BGSU library and/or items that are easily accessible on site; to provide access to books, journals, and documents important for research; to maintain a data archive; to assist in the use of data; and to obtain and manage data contracts. A fundamental element of our service plan is avoidance of overlap with services currently provided by the university. For example, the online access to books, journals, and documents has minimized our need for a dedicated on-site librarian. To avoid duplication of services, we link with the BGSU library system. The library staff is available and has the training to assist the CFDR research affiliates. The Data and Information Core works closely with the Computing Core to ensure that the data provided can be accessed and employed in the CFDR computing environment. NIH funding will allow us to increase and better manage the Data and Information Core services, such as archiving data, acquiring and distributing new data, managing data contracts, broadening the data archive offerings, increasing dissemination activities, augmenting our data training workshops, and conducting more specialized searches. These personnel will help researchers to pilot test new measures before applying for a grant to secure funds for data collection.